Near Surreal
by Iris Irine
Summary: Dreams are supposed to be a non-existent substantial capacity in human minds--No one has ever really given her a thought, for wishes and dreams are really the same thing. That is, until Allen discovered what the Earl had been hiding for centuries. ch2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is a project I've been working on for some time now... but I haven't got enough time to really make a progress (darn homework). I know I should be focusing on my other story, but I just can't get this one out of my mind.

And I personally think that the AllenxRoad pairing deserves a chance.

This story is built on this thought: "_The girl everybody had come to know--__she is merely but a ghost of a person__. Road Camelot herself was not the real "Road", __she is a figment of what others expect and think of her__. Dreams are supposed to be a non-existent substantial capacity in human minds, you could say it's almost ethereal."_

Beware, this story is most likely to be a Road angst.

_Standard disclaimer apply._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Memories were blurred and dimmed. Bits and pieces of visions, sounds and sensations were there, but nothing more._

_Her hand was warm. She held the hatchling near her chest. The nest was just above her. Uncaring of all the danger she climb the tall wooden tree._

"_Please wait a bit more, little birdie. I'm going to get you to your nest safely."_

_Just a little bit more… If she could only extend her hand a little bit more…_

_The world spun and the next thing she knew was the sickening smack of her skull against the ground. The blackness of unconsciousness slowly consumed her until she was no more._

* * *

Lord Tyki Mikk tried to ignore the oddly quiet girl staring off into space. He tried to occupy himself with the latest popular book, words illuminated by the fiery shades of red and orange from the candles. Oh, who was he kidding? He had been stuck on page thirty five for more than an hour now, and pretending to be immersed in his reading wouldn't sell, for the girl wasn't even paying him attention.

Once again—odd.

His suppositional niece would have ranted endlessly and begged to be play with. She probably would have French-braided his hair again and got scolded. She would have secretly stolen some delightful treats and cookies from the pantry. Or when she was in a really sour mood she would have probably burnt his book to a crisp.

He kept a discreet watch over her still form. She hasn't moved for ages, and his eyes were beginning to hurt from peering all the time. A miniscule twitch of her eyebrow and hitch in her breathing awarded his effort.

_What are you thinking, Road? _

The girl—Road Kamelot started in surprise. A look of pure confusion was etched briefly on her visage before being wiped out by her usual somber expression. Tyki observed it all from his position, head held lazily on one hand. _A penny for your thoughts?_

Road forced a smile. It came out bitter rather than the usual cheeky grin. "No. Try a guinea." she quipped. Tyki's gaze on her didn't waver the least bit. Her smile completely vanished, replaced by an empty expression. "It's nothing, Tyki."

"Road—"

"You don't have to worry about me. You should be worried for yourself right now. Those wounds still hurt, don't they?"

A frown marred his handsome face. "Tell me, Road." he said warningly.

She swung her legs back and forth. Back and forth.

"I'm fine. It's just… my _**Day**_'s coming up."

The ashen man's eyes widened. His surprise quickly turned to alarm. "Road, go to your room."

Road narrowed her eyes. "I said I'm _fine_, Tyki." she hissed ardently. She didn't want to be ordered around whenever they feel like it. Not ever. Not now.

Blood dripped from her clenched fists. Tyki grimaced when he scented blood. It was pooling on the carpet beneath her.

Tyki frowned in response to her audacity. "Go."

_You will __**go**__ to your room __**quietly**_, he mentally reinforced his order and visualize the order in his mind. Tyki kept a steady face as her anger rapidly shifted to rage. Road remained to glower at him before she visually deflated, all emotions gone.

That was an order she could not escape from—an order directed straight at her being.

The guilt ate at him as he watched Road silently stood up and ghosted over the tiled floor out the main room and to her room. She was quiet. So unlike her usual self. That was partly due to her state, but Tyki knew it was mostly due to his order.

Tyki stared the way she went even long after she'd gone. One hand came up to rake his hair resignedly. Another hand took out a cigarette out from its pack and lighted it using the candle.

"How long have you been watching?" He blew the smoke toward the figure appearing from the shadows. Lulu Bell didn't seem fazed by the smoke at all. "Don't tell me you actually think I didn't notice you there the whole time?"

The shapely woman's lips slightly curled upwards. "As expected from the _**Noah's Pleasure**_." Lulu Bell was pleased to note how Tyki twitched at the mention of his inherited memories. She traced the trail of blood disappearing out of the room. "You'd better keep an eye on her. Master won't be happy if anything disrupts his plan anymore." Just as sudden as she appeared Lulu Bell vanished in the shadows once more.

The twinkling sound of a bell was heard as Tyki took a long drag from his cigarette. Lulu Bell left. He rubbed his temple as guilt and responsibilities clashed inside of him. Dammit, he could feel a headache forming already.

* * *

Road stood on the center of her dark room. She didn't bother to light up the candles. The dolls strewn about her room was barely visible to her shut eyes, but she knew where and how every doll was located and positioned by other senses.

She hated being submissive, and the numbness and rage that came after. Right now there was nothing more that she wanted other than to get out from there—the suffocating room filled with overstuffed dolls and sickening decorations, the place where her so-called family live.

She couldn't believe it. Tyki did _that_ to her.

_Tyki, you've promised!_

She hugged her knees on the cold stone floor.

_Darn these human emotions! Darn Tyki! Darn it, darn it, darn them all!!_

She glared at the dissipating color of her hands. She could feel the vices weakening its grips on her. _Just a little bit more…_ she would defy them.

She would get out.

The stone floor below her started to change black and white. The floral wallpapers on her room changed to her preferred diamond wallpapers. She was no longer surrounded only by dolls, but by presents. Lots and lots of it, just the way she likes it. In her haven of dream realm Road Kamelot—_**Noah of Dreams**_, was impregnable.

Her crown of crosses was slowly fading away to leave smooth white skin. Her eyes were determined—the moment the Noah faded she was sure to let herself out.

There had better be no akuma when she gets there.

* * *

"Walker!"

"What is it?"

Inspector Howard Link huffed in annoyance ahead of the white haired exorcist. "Hurry up or we're going to miss the sermon."

That's Link for you. Even in Spain for a mission he would still perform his religious duties.

Allen pasted one of his usual smiles for Link and nodded, otherwise the inspector would scribble down more of those annoying notes. True, they have lessened, but when it happened, it was still exasperating all the same. They entered a local church just as the church's bell tower was rung. Allen noted that the front of the church was built circular with a high ceiling portraying angels, saints and the last feast. Elaborate sculptures and embossings ornamented the wall with various depictions. They slid easily to their seats—the second pew from the back that Link chose.

Link closed his eyes intent on his prayer and the pastor's speech. Allen eyed his surroundings in slight discomfort. It wasn't that he despised the church—on the contrary since he was working for the Order, but lately the events happening on him made him wary toward churches.

His eyes swept over the pews and landed on a bible laid forgotten a foot away from his seat. Peeking one eye to confirm Link wasn't paying attention to him—Allen silently took the bible. He was relieved to see that the text was printed in English. Checking on Link once again, he opened the bible:

The Old Testament—Genesis, from chapter six to nine.

Noah and Noah's Ark. Noah's Ark was the mysterious ark that only he—as the musician could control. Allen squinted his eyes as he read the small digits printed on the thin frail paper. The bible didn't provide him with anything new. He already knew the text printed by heart.

Allen turned the page over to _Torah_—Genesis chapter ten: _Sons of Noah_.

His fingers traced the Table of Nation attentively; mind rerunning all information he has concerning the descendants. Noah had three sons of the name Ham, Shem and Japheth—the forefathers of the South, Middle and North.

The list of names and locations brought back the topic afresh in his mind: the Noah Clan. Allen knew next to nothing about them, yet he was to be one of them. Currently only six Noahs were recorded by the Order and the Bookman Clan, and he had the honor of meeting and knowing them all personally—except for Skinn Bolic whom he knew only by a short uneventful meeting. Kanda was the only one who got the pleasure of knowing the gigantic Noah. Allen'd rather to keep it that way after reading Kanda's report.

The first Noah he met was Road Kamelot. She inherited Noah's memories of Dreams. The petite girl's power was greatly speculated after several encounters with her. Apparently as the first child she was blessed with great power. Road also has the tendency to cling on and kiss him, Allen thought with a grimace.

Then he met with Tyki Mikk who posed as an orphan traveling and working together with his friends. The _**Noah of Pleasure**_ has the annoying power of "Choose" which left Allen with a hole in his heart—literally, not just figuratively speaking.

There were also the crazy twins who forced him to take on Cross' debts _again_. Hell no way was he going to accept that. The twins might be a bit strange in the head, but they were very strong. Specially because of that power of "Create" and ability to merge as the _**Noah of Bonds**_.

The last Noah Allen knew was Lulu Bell who wreaked havoc in the old main headquarters. Her ability to "Form" was very difficult to deal with. Allen was a bit embarassed when he recalled Lulu Bell's naked form. Anyway, he didn't like her since she hurt his friends and tried to abduct him.

He was supposed to be the last of the Noah, _**the Fourteenth**_. He silently wondered what his inherited memories and power were.

Link mumbled his "Amin." and Allen's focus was interrupted. He quickly threw the bible away and tried to look innocent as he paid attention to the priest's sermon. In Spanish.

When they stepped out from the church, one could be seen confused while the other was rather content. Allen hadn't understood a word the priest was saying at all. If not for Link, he wouldn't have been in a sermon, moreover in another language he was not familiar with. The only word he'd caught from the whole thing was "_Dios_". He was getting tired of that word.

He could've used a nap to make up for his insomniac nights—but he didn't. Allen didn't want Link scribbling on his notes again.

"Walker, let's go." Link said in a curt manner. The inspector stood tall at the side, waiting for him to follow.

Allen shielded his hair from sight. The sun shining overhead and the lights glinting on his snow white hair would've attracted more attention than they would've liked. "Alright. Let's retrieve that Innocence." They had been fortunate so far: clear mission description, good weather (although a bit windy and cold), and no akuma. If these kept going on they could finish the mission smoothly.

They rejoined the crowd of people walking in the busy streets, keeping their eyes wide open for anything—a habit honed from fighting. The busy stream of people was interrupted as the black attired adolescent stopped on his trek. Link stopped a little away from him.

Allen had to blink and wiped his eyes. And blinked again before he was certain of what he saw. His eyes balked at the sight he was witnessing.

"Walker? What's wrong?"

Allen lifted his hand and pointed. Link followed the direction of Allen's finger. "Yes, an old lady is selling flowers to a little girl. I don't see what's wrong with that.

"Let's go. No more stalling."

But Allen stayed rooted to the spot despite Link's demand. No wonder Link couldn't see the significance of what they were witnessing. Link hadn't met with any Noah other than Lulu Bell. Link didn't know Road Kamelot.

The girl was smiling softly albeit a bit sadly at the battered old lady. It wasn't the usual sadistic grin that so often adorned her face.

Road Kamelot was really smiling.

* * *

Alright, that's it. How is it? Review please!!

Reviews will be what propels me to write more...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry for the long gap. I was and am busy with essays and assignments… *sigh* I wish I have more time to write. The problem is, after writing so much in academic language, I'm afraid that I might lose my writing style. Moreover, I'm often not in the mood to write when overloaded with academic essays and assignments (even though my brain is full with ideas and plot developments, but I can't write it!).

Oh crap, my final exams are in this January!!

Anyway, enjoy. And please review :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_She remembered pieces of conversations that drifted in and out of her subconscious. They were just strings of words tied together—bouncing off the recesses of her mind._

_Warm hands lifted her frail small frame up from the hot matted mattress. Her head and body felt heavy—too heavy__. She could hardly breathe. Every breath came out ragged and painful._

_A small moan escaped__ from__ her __chapped __lips._

_

* * *

  
_

The girl opened her now prussian eyes. She stretched her hands out observing them from her still position on the cold floor. Her body was cold—like the dead.

The way out was summoned in a blink of an eye. Noah and her power were growing weaker, but she was growing stronger. For today was the day—the one day in 365 days when she could _be_.

The girl silently mouthed her brief farewell with blank eyes as she headed towards the heart shaped doors.

* * *

"...Walker?"

Link's inquiry finally spurred him into action. Allen lowered his hand and told Link to shut up and follow him. He was too shocked to even explain or to soothe Link's offended feelings.

They cut through the throng of people ignoring their annoyed exclaims. Allen started pushing people out off his way with only a hurried apology without even looking back to them. His eyes were fixed on the girl and the old flower selling lady.

She was accepting the flowers from the old lady with laughter on both of their faces.

"Walker!" Link wrenched him away from his destination. Link shook him. "What is the matter with you!?"

Allen struggled against Link's grip. He was afraid for the old lady's safety. "Noah!" he managed to croak out of his suddenly parched throat. Link paled considerably.

"Where?" he whispered.

Allen pointed toward the old lady again. Except this time there was no little girl. He was aghast, how could she disappear? She was there just moments ago!

Link frowned disapprovingly. "Oh, I see. Very funny, Walker."

Link thought he was lying, but he wasn't lying. Even though the girl didn't look anything like the Road Kamelot he knew, something inside of him told him that it was her. He didn't need to see or recognize her; he could feel a constant tug in his mind pulling him toward her direction.

Panic gripped his heart as he shook his head in frustration. "No!" If Link wouldn't understand then he would have to take matters on to his own hands. Allen wrenched his hands away and took off to the direction the tug in his mind was pulling him to. He ignored Link's shoutings and continued to run.

The tug in his mind became even more forceful as he ran, thrumming painfully in his head. He assumed it has something to do with the Noah's presence. He shut his eyes and stopped running when the pain became too great to withstand. He clenched his head in his hands and leaned against a tree at the side of the desolate dirt path.

Link finally caught up with the exorcist. The inspector was ticked off for being left behind with no explanation what so ever.

"Sorry, Link." Allen apologized after the pain in his head subsided. He offered a weak smile to placate the older man. Link sighed—arguing just won't work with the boy.

"Walker, you were saying something before you took off _without_ me?"

Ouch.

Allen's smile vanished. He nodded. "Yes."

Link's eyebrow arched. "Something about the Noah?" He needed to clarify this. Anything regarding the Noah and the adolescent in front of him were crucial and seen as top importance to the Order and his superiors.

Allen took his hood off seeing as no one was there. The city outskirts were pretty much deserted after the day's business was done. Allen was about to anwer Link when a sudden jab of pain pierced his head.

"Yes, what is this "something about the Noah"? I would like to know as well."

Road Kamelot was standing beside the bushes, looking bored yet interested at the same time.

"Road!" Allen and Link took an involuntary step back. The petite Noah's sudden appearance surprised them. She was in her human form, wearing a dress and hair down. If the Noah inside of him wasn't going on a rampage at the sight of her, he would have mistaken her as a lady of nobility.

"Hello, Allen." She smiled. Road cocked her head to the side and threw a curious look at Link. "Who are you?"

Link hissed harshly in reply, "Is _she_ what you meant, Walker?"

Allen nodded, his innocence activated and at the ready. Link also readied his knifes from inside of his sleeves.

"How rude—don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" she spat, eyes narrowing alarmingly. She gritted her teeth in agitation and slowly bowed her head. Her aura emitted dangerous vibes just like the last time Allen saw her at the Ark after he tried to exorcise Tyki Mikk.

Something about her wasn't right. Allen was getting unsure of himself and her. Was this really Road Kamelot? The usual Road Allen knew probably would have pouted and whined, not getting angry.

"Now I'm mad." she said quietly. Candles with spiked ends appear in the air around them. Allen and Link was forced to dodge into two separate ways when she sent the candles piercing their way. They maneuvered their way out of the swarm of the lethally pointed candles. Road eyed the scene cooly as if she didn't care about the outcome of the battle.

Her mind was playing tricks on her. She recalled scenes long gone—flashing by and bye in her mind's eye, ruining her concentration. She came here in order to get what she wanted, but her coming here might prove to be a mistake.

Allen destroyed the candles that were attacking him with his claws before looking at Link. They seemed to be able to hold on their own against a Noah—for the first time ever. Despite the large number of ammunition she has, her attacks were weak and poorly coordinated with most of the candles flying past them.

Link frowned. The data in the archives specified that the first child, Road Kamelot was very powerful, but the frail little girl in front of them now didn't suit the descriptions at all. He needn't to use more than the standard hidden knifes to ward off the candles nor the intricate spells such as he had expected to need when fighting against a Noah. This was almost too easy. Firsthand experience had taught Link that easy equals unexpected trouble in store.

True, the candles weren't properly controlled but their wayward paths became too unpredictable and hard to dodge. Allen continuously evaded and slashed the piercing candles to pieces. He swung his left clawed arm to a particularly idle swarm of candles near him and watched as Link did the same to the others.

"Walker!"

Allen nodded once to acknowledge Link's silent request. He then threw his stare at the quiet girl standing away from them. Her malice had gone as sudden as its appearance. In place of the sharp piercing look in her eyes, they were glazed over. Allen cleared his path from the candles and dashed toward her. Whatever it was he was going to utilise Road's lack of focus to his advantage.

Crown Clown's silvery white cape billowed as it formed a shield against the attacking candles and destroyed them in one mighty slash. He placed his right over his left and drew his sword as he advanced on the petite Noah. She stayed still even when he was but a meager few metres away from her with the innocence sword held firmly in his hand. Crown Clown swung down in an arc and dipped its tip in the flesh of her left arm.

The candles stilled and vanished.

Allen staggered to a stop. He could see his own reflection staring back at him in disbelief on her blank, dilated midnight orbs.

Splish, splash...

_Is that... blood?_

Blood continued to pour out from the deep gash his sword left in her arm and shoulder. Rivulets of the crimson liquid splashed on the dirt path, tarnishing the ground. The rusty scent invaded their olfactory. The nasty tang of blood conjured itself on his tongue, leaving him nauseous and... gleeful at the same time?

A faint buzz started from the back of his mind, numbing his thoughts. Allen shook his head to clear his head and stared wide eyed at his sword—it wasn't supposed to do that... He had expected the blade to pass through her as though countering air like before. The last time nothing happened to her.

Blood smeared her now torn dress that was once beautiful. Droplets of blood seeped out from her sleeves and joined the puddle at her feet. Allen and Link half expected the wound to close in on itself as she had once demonstrated long ago when she and Allen first met, or at least cry out in pain.

She did neither. Her mind was too clouded with the images and memories swimming in and out of focus to respond to mere physical pain.

"... Road?"

She seemed to snap out of her daze at the sound of her name. Her expression was a mix of surprise and pain. A strained scream escaped her gritted teeth.

Road Kamelot was in terrible pain.

Whatever was happening to the Noah, Link was sure that this was out of ordinary.

"_Stop it..."_

Link strained his ears to hear her whispered words.

"_...stop..."_

He stepped forward, closer to the girl clutching her wounded arm. Her wide eyes snapped to him. _"__I said s__top __it__!"_

Her spikes reappeared and shot toward the inspector. Link's knifes were useless against an attack at the scale, and he also had no time to cast his spells. Years of training as a Crow kicked in and made him automatically protect his most vital spots.

Allen stared stupefied until a groan escaped from the older man. He immediately broke out of his stupor.

"LINK!" Allen shouted and ran to him.

Link tasted blood in his mouth and spitted the liquid out. His sight was disappearing rapidly because of the numerous spikes protruding from his body. Several managed to hit him in his vitals.

"Shit."

Allen caught Link's body as he fell to the ground, Link's blood coating his hands. He had to get the older man into a hospital quickly for Link to survive.

Allen whipped his head at the place where Road had been just moments ago. She was no longer there. Allen gritted his teeth as Link moaned softly in pain. Link's life was top priority for now, he could hunt Road down later—she left trails of blood after her.

_Hold on, Link._


End file.
